


The Lady and The Prince

by linenandlustrous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Cute, F/M, First Meet, Fluff, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mentions of alcohol, Plagg - Freeform, plagg is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linenandlustrous/pseuds/linenandlustrous
Summary: "You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friends and I should really call the police but my cat seems to like you so okay."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	The Lady and The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I really need to post more so,,,,,

If you had told Adrien that he would spend his night trying to corral the drunk girl that broke into his apartment, he would have called you crazy. 

Now? Now, he’s not so sure. 

He had been lounging on his couch reading a book when a loud banging erupted from the hallway outside his door. 

He set down his book with the intention to investigate, but as quickly as the disturbance had started, it stopped. 

Adrien simply shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen for a late night snack. 

He ducked his head into the fridge and rummaged around before another fit of loud noises scared him. He hit his head on one of the shelves before glaring at the dim living room. 

“Plagg I swear if you-“

The sentence died in his mouth. 

Instead of Plagg on his couch was a woman. 

A _very attractive_ woman. 

“Uh-“ 

The woman looked towards him with a confused expression. Her eyes, a baby-blue blue that Adrien might be in love with, landed on his before continuing to dart around his apartment. 

“Can I help you?” He asks. _How did she even get in here?_

“Yeah I think you can. What are you doing here?”

The woman stands up, though it seems to be a struggle, and points a finger at Adrien. 

“Me?” He asks dumbly. 

“Yes, you! I don’t think Alya would appreciate random men in her apartment!”

Adrien has to stifle a laugh. _This cannot be happening._

“Well, I don’t think Alya would mind. Considering that this is my apartment, and you are a random woman.” 

She stopped for a moment, thinking. 

“No.” She Said finally.

Adrien let out a surprised laugh. “No? What do you mean no?” 

“This is definitely Alya’s apartment. See! Look, there's her dog Trixx!” 

Adrien turned to see what she was pointing at. 

Plagg sat on the head of the chair by the fireplace, his tail lazily swinging behind him. 

Adrien didn’t know what to say at this point. _This woman is so drunk._

“Okay, can I see your phone please?” He held out his hand with a sigh.

“What? No!” The woman clutched her purse to her chest. 

“Ma’am I need to-”

“I won’t let you steal my phone you creep!”

Adrien sighed again. “Okay, just, stay here.” 

He made his way to the guest bedroom. He couldn’t just kick her out. She was extremely drunk, and he knew how some people would take advantage of that. As quickly as he could Adrien set up the guest room and made his way back to the living room. 

When he got there he did not expect to see the woman cuddling Plagg close to her chest. The cat’s eyes were squinted close and a loud purr could be heard rumbling from his chest. 

“Great, Sure, he likes the random drunk girl that breaks into my apartment. But, he doesn’t like me. It’s not like I gave him a place to live, or feed his disgusting cheese or anything. I’m just chopped liver aren’t I?”

While he rambled Adrien pulled the woman into the guest room. 

“Sleep here tonight, we can talk in the morning when you aren’t wasted.” 

He watched as the woman flopped herself on the bed and let out a huge sigh. In seconds her breathing was evened out. 

Adrien shook his head before going to bed himself.

  * ✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«



Marinette woke up to a large warm bed and the sound of purring right next to her ear. She stretched her arms above her with a loud yawn. To her left the purring increased. She looked over and smiled. A black cat with gorgeous green eyes was stretching as well.

It took a minute for everything to set in. 

_She didn’t own a cat._

Marinette bolted from the bed, tripping over the black heels she was wearing the night before. Looking down she thanked every god that existed that she was still in the sparkly red dress Alya had practically forced her into last night. 

“Okay Marinette. Don’t freak out. You’re in a random house, with a cat, and no other human in sight. Nothing to worry about. Just find a way out, then figure out how to get home.” She spoke to herself quickly and softly. 

The cat, who apparently _really_ liked her, meows loudly in response. He jumps down from the bed and runs toward the door, pawing at the spot just under the door handle. 

Marinette follows without a word. 

She turns right just outside the door and comes to the kitchen. A tall person with golden blond hair has their back to her. It looks like they’re cooking something on the stove but she can’t be sure. She’s trying to find her way out when the cat jumps on top of the island counter, catching the attention of the blond. 

“Plagg! I told you not to get- oh! You’re awake.” 

Marinette froze. He was **_HOT._ **

“Uh- yeah?”

“Great, I was making eggs. Do you want some?”

Marinette was still frozen. _How am I supposed to respond to this situation?_

Against all better judgement she took a spot at the island. While he finished cooking the man explained what had happened the night before. 

Marinette let her head fall to the countertop at the news. 

“I am so sorry.” She apologized. “I- I have no excuse for myself.” 

The man simply smiled and placed a plate of eggs in front of her. She couldn’t help but blush at the sight of his green eyes. 

“It’s alright, really. If I had to choose someone to break into my apartment, I’d choose you.” He completed the sentence with a wink before starting to eat. 

They ate in relative silence, the only noise being the city just outside, and Plagg begging for a piece of food.

“I’m Adrien, by the way.” 

Marinette smiled while pulling her phone out of her purse. 

“I’m Marinette. Thank you again for letting me crash here, and for breakfast.” 

“Well of course.” A smirk took over his features. Marinette decided that she loved that smirk. “I couldn’t let a lady wander around unprotected.” 

Marinette snorted and shook her head. “Well, I’m glad my knight in shining armor was there to rescue me.”

Adrien feigned offense. “Excuse me! I am no knight. I am a prince.”

Marinette laughed out loud, clutching her phone to her chest. “Are you know?”

“Yes, yes I am. And I would very much appreciate it if the Lady would join the Prince on a night out. Dinner perhaps?” 

Marinette blushed again. She bit her bottom lip in thought. 

“The Lady will have to think about it.” She finally decided. 

Adrien just smiled. 

Soon her cab arrived and she had to leave. They parted ways with a smile and a brush of the hands. 

“Where have you been?” Alya yelled once she set foot in her apartment. “I’ve been panicking because we agreed to meet here but ONE OF US NEVER SHOWED!”

Marinette laughed as Alya started grilling her on what happened the night before. 

  
“I can’t believe you met a guy. _And_ a cute cat.” 


End file.
